Pari tenu ?
by Nighty Sha
Summary: Comment Megu est devenue le manager des Caméléons. [Rui & Megu. Mini fic sans pairing ni spoiler]


**Disclaimer :** Eyeshield 21 et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.  
**Genre :** Mini-fic... sérieuse, on dira. Pas de mise en garde particulière. (à part pour le langage)  
**Personnages :** Megu & Rui  
**Notes :** Comme ce n'est pas dit dans le manga... ma vision personnelle de comment Megu est devenu manager des Caméléons. (Rien d'officiel bien sûr, je m'amuse juste avec mon équipe préférée.)

* * *

**Pari tenu ?**

* * *

Il n'y a pas beaucoup de filles à Zokugaku, et dans un bahut pareil ça n'étonne personne. Il n'y en a pas beaucoup, certes ; mais il y en a. Être une fille à Zokugaku est simplement un sérieux handicap de départ et ces rares étudiantes, qui sont souvent forcées de faire des pieds et des mains pour finir leur scolarité sans trop s'attirer d'ennuis, sont pour la plupart réparties en trois catégories distinctes :

- La plus courante regroupe celles qui dans leur comportement comme leur physique ressemblent davantage à des garçons, tour de poitrine mis à part. Celles qui fument, crachent, bastonnent (et qui le font bien), ou vont jusqu'à porter l'uniforme masculin - après tout ce n'est pas interdit par le règlement.  
- Il y a aussi les petites amies, comme on les appelle simplement. Celles qui sortent avec les caïds, le genre de types si fréquents à Zokugaku, à qui il ne vaut mieux pas se frotter. Et qui du coup sont tranquilles quoi qu'elles fassent.  
- Et puis il y a les filles « _qui en ont_ » - à ne pas confondre avec la première catégorie. Celles qui ont su se faire une place chacune à leur façon en prouvant qu'elles n'avaient rien à envier aux gars et qui se font respecter à juste titre.

Tsuyumine Megu fait partie de cette troisième catégorie, on pourrait même dire qu'elle la représente parfaitement. Quelques mâles frustrés de voir une fille aussi balèze qu'eux l'auraient traitée de Yankee, mais tant que c'est dans son dos elle s'en fout. Par contre si on la cherche directement, on la trouve.  
A Zokugaku tout le monde la connaît, Megu, même les caïds ou les professeurs savent s'en méfier. Le shinaï qu'elle porte constamment à sa ceinture -_ça non plus ce n'est pas interdit par le règlement_- n'est pas là pour faire beau. Quand elle s'est décolorée les cheveux (et personne ne sait si c'était soit par élan contestataire soit juste parce qu'elle en avait envie) personne n'est allé lui faire une remarque ou le lui reprocher. Ni sur ça, ni sur son maquillage, ni sur ses cigarettes qu'elle quitte rarement même en salle de classe.

On la laisse tranquille. A première vue et à cause de l'expression figée de son visage, on pourrait croire que c'est tout ce qu'elle voulait. Que tout l'indiffère, que tant qu'on lui fiche la paix le reste lui est égal.  
Mais ce n'est pas totalement vrai. Il y a une chose qui l'intéresse… et qui même la passionne. Mais jusque là elle le gardait pour elle ; jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte que quelqu'un partageait cette même passion.

Ce jour-là, elle en a surpris plus d'un lorsqu'elle s'est approchée du groupe d'Habashira Rui. Lui aussi on le connaît bien, et à moins de faire partie de sa bande ou que ce soit pour un cas d'extrême urgence, on ne l'approche même pas. Mais ça doit faire partie des choses dont Megu se fout royalement. Et vu qu'il ne daigne pas se retourner vers elle, c'est elle qui prend la parole.

« C'est toi, Habashira _junior_ ? »

Ah, il a fini par se retourner. Ses acolytes, à l'inverse, reculent aussi loin qu'ils peuvent.

Bras croisés l'un et l'autre, ils se toisent une seconde. Ils se connaissent bien sûr, mais seulement de réputation. C'est sans doute la première fois qu'ils se voient vraiment, s'ils se sont déjà croisés dans les couloirs ça ne les a sûrement pas marqués.

« Habashira _Rui_. Habashira-san pour toi. » finit par répondre l'interpellé. « Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

« Rui ça suffira. Y en a déjà un, d'Habashira-san. »

Habashira Tokage, bien entendu.  
A Zokugaku, c'est difficile de se faire une place quand on est une fille. Et c'est tout aussi difficile quand on est le « petit frère de ». En apparence ça ne change rien et la tension est toujours la même. Mais au fond ce constat a quand même provoqué un léger changement ; un point commun découvert.

« Tsuyumine Megu. » ajoute la jeune femme comme si on lui avait demandé de se présenter. Une moindre politesse aussi rare en ces lieux qu'une présence féminine.

« Megu ça suffira. »

Elle hausse les épaules, indifférente au ton volontairement ironique et légèrement impatient. Un point partout et tant pis pour la familiarité, elle n'est pas venue pour parler de ça ou pour faire connaissance.

« Si ça te chante. C'est toi qui t'occupe du club de football américain, je me trompe ? »

Elle ne se trompe pas bien sûr vu qu'elle est déjà au courant ; et même si elle ne l'avait pas été, la réaction vite dissimulée de Rui est une réponse bien suffisante. Ils ont peut-être plus qu'un seul point commun, finalement.

« Ouais, c'est moi. Et alors, c'est tout c' que tu voulais savoir ? »

« Non. En fait je suis intéressée. »

Elle s'y attendait, à se prendre un éclat de rire plus étonné que vraiment amusé au visage. Et à essuyer un regard dédaigneux cachant un brin d'intérêt. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne bouge pas et attend tranquillement qu'on lui laisse l'occasion de continuer.

« Pardon ?! T'as pas du tout comprendre au football américain toi, c'est pas un sport de filles et si c'était le cas t'aurais franchement pas la carrure ! Tire-toi maintenant. »

« C'est toi qui a rien compris, j'ai jamais parlé d'être sur le terrain. Mais il vous manque un manager, hein ? »

Il n'en faut pas plus pour que Rui arrête subitement de rire et comprenne où Megu veut réellement en venir. Et comme il détourne le regard, visiblement l'idée ne lui plaît pas.

« Je m'occupe très bien de ça moi-même, t'en mêle pas. Je t'ai dit de te tirer ! »

« J' m'en irais pas tant que tu m'auras pas écoutée. C'est la cassette du match d'avant-hier, ça ? Pousse-toi. »

« Ouais, mais - Hei, touche pas à ça ! »

Ignorant l'interdiction, Megu récupère la cassette et l'introduit dans le magnétoscope d'avant-guerre du club. Elle s'assoit sur la table après en avoir viré les jambes croisées de Rui, pointe son shinaï en direction du poste de télévision et, sous les regards médusés des rares personnes encore présentes dans la pièce, décrit méthodiquement et avec tous les termes techniques tout ce qui aurait du être fait ou pas afin d'assurer la victoire à l'équipe des Caméléons – qui selon elle, n'avait gagné ce match que grâce à un gros coup de chance.

« Gagner d'un point, tu parles d'une victoire. T'es un bon joueur Rui, mais tu devrais te contenter de ça et laisser les tactiques à quelqu'un d'autre pour pouvoir te concentrer sur le jeu. Tu peux pas tout faire à la fois. »

Sans chercher à vraiment cacher qu'avoir été analysé aussi simplement ne lui plaît pas du tout, Rui fiche à la porte les quelques membres de sa bande encore présents dans le local afin de rester seul avec cette fille qu'il commence à trouver trop prétentieuse.

« Et t'es qui pour me dire ce que je dois faire, toi ? Trouver suffisamment de joueurs était assez chiant comme ça, tu crois que j'allais m'emmerder à chercher en plus un manager, un coach et tout le bordel ?! Te fous pas de moi ! »

« T'enflamme pas, idiot. Tu crois que je sais pas tout ça ? C'est bien pour ça que je suis là. »

« C'est _mon_ équipe. J'ai pas besoin de ton aide ! »

« Toi peut-être pas, mais _ton_ équipe a sacrément besoin d'être prise en mains par plus d'une seule personne, alors laisse un peu ta foutue fierté de côté. »

Rui relève la tête pour répliquer sur le même ton mais s'interrompt de lui-même. Il l'aurait bien nié mais Megu a raison ; ce n'est qu'une histoire de fierté. Quoi qu'il en soit il n'a vraiment pas envie de l'admettre, ni de laisser qui que ce soit critiquer sa façon de faire.  
C'est son équipe. Il en a bavé pour arriver jusqu'ici et en faire ce qu'il voulait. Encore maintenant il n'est pas très sûr d'y être arrivé en fait, à '_ce qu'il voulait'_. Mais il a fait ce qu'il pouvait, le maximum. Ce n'est déjà pas si mal...

« Je compte pas faire ton boulot ou prendre ta place. » soupire Megu en se levant de la table. « Le manager c'est pas le capitaine. »

Est-ce qu'elle sait ça aussi, cette fille ? Ce qui maintient réellement en rang les membres de cette équipe ? Ca ne l'étonnerait pas vraiment qu'elle le sache.  
Ils se taisent tous les deux, mais au fond l'atmosphère a l'air un peu moins tendue. Un peu. Rui hausse les épaules avec un faux air désintéressé :

« Je l' sais ça. Et alors ; tu tiens tant que ça à devenir manager ? »

« Ouais. » La réponse est directe, spontanée et ne s'embarrasse pas de réflexion visiblement.

« T'es sûre ? J'ai pas besoin d'un manager qui me lâchera au bout d'une semaine. »

« Dis pas de conneries alors que tu me connais pas. J'suis pas du genre à me lancer dans quelque chose qui me motive pas. »

Le capitaine un peu calmé n'est pas vraiment sûr de ce qui l'étonne le plus : le fait de savoir qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans ce lycée minable qui partage la même passion que lui, le fait que ce quelqu'un soit une fille, ou bien celui d'être devant la première personne à vouloir rejoindre l'équipe des Caméléons volontairement.  
Les trois d'un coup, ça fait beaucoup.

« Ouais ben même, je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Y a aucune chance pour que ces gars se laissent dicter leur conduite par une fille, ils marchent qu'aux gueulantes et aux menaces. »

« Je les connais _tous_ les membres de ton équipe, Rui, et j'en ai maté des bien plus coriaces que ces gamins. Ceux qui ne voudront pas m'écouter je saurai les remettre à leur place et ils comprendront leur douleur. »

S'il s'écoutait, Rui ne chercherait pas plus loin et dirait que 'ok ça marche, et qu'elle a intérêt à se montrer plus utile que cette bande de crevards et à leur apprendre comment jouer'. Parce que tant qu'à faire, avoir un manager lui ferait un peu de boulot en moins et c'est pas de refus.  
Mais il est trop borné pour laisser faire les choses si facilement. Et il a pris l'habitude de se dire que quand quelque chose a l'air trop beau pour être vrai ça cache forcément une tuile… (par exemple, se voir libéré d'une dette de quelques millions de yens en échange d'un statut d'esclave. Il se fera pas avoir deux fois.)

« Très bien. » reprend Megu visiblement agacée par son silence, « Si tu doutes de mes capacités, t'as qu'à me prendre à l'essai. Mettons… »

Elle croise les bras et semble réfléchir à une façon correcte de faire ses preuves. Puis elle se retourne vers le capitaine en ramenant son shinaï sur son épaule.

« On parie que ton équipe de bras cassés je peux l'amener jusqu'au Christmas Bowl ? »

Rui n'essaye même pas de dissimuler son air étonné – cette fois. Elle dit ça comme si ce n'était rien, comme si c'était un défi largement à sa hauteur et que c'était juste l'histoire quelques jours. Vraiment, elles sont toutes cinglées les filles à Zokugaku.  
Finalement, en secouant la tête comme s'il avait à faire à une gamine en plein caprice, il capitule.

« Ah ouais ? On va voir ça. Si tu te plantes… »

« On s'en fout du 'si je me plante'. L'important c'est pas que je me plante mais que je vous sois utile, non ? »

Quand même elle est chiante cette fille, à dire les trucs classes qu'il est censé dire lui.

« T'as intérêt à l'être, ouais. »

Mais ça, ce n'était pas la peine de le rajouter.  
Il ne lui faudra pas bien longtemps, à Megu, pour imposer ses méthodes à l'équipe, passée une courte tentative de rébellion des joueurs peu enclin à obéir à un manager féminin. Il ne lui faudra pas longtemps non plus pour devenir le troisième cauchemar vivant des mêmes joueurs, derrière un certain Hiruma-sama et Habashira-san. Et il lui faudra encore moins longtemps pour devenir véritablement le bras droit de Rui avec lequel elle peut discuter football et techniques pendant des heures, et pour être la seule personne à pouvoir l'appeler au beau milieu de la nuit en s'exclamant à travers son portable qu'elle a trouvé comment battre l'équipe adverse lors de leur prochain match sans risquer de se voir menacée d'un couteau le lendemain au bahut.

A la fin d'un match, si d'aventure ils ont gagné, elle le regarde rejoindre les bancs pour reprendre son souffle et se débarrasser de son casque après avoir distribué une collection de claques à son équipe – sa façon de les féliciter. A chaque fois elle lui tend sa bouteille d'eau, aussi inexpressive que d'habitude avec son shinaï sur l'épaule et lui lance :

« Alors ? »

Il boit jusqu'à être forcé de s'arrêter pour respirer et lui rend son regard aussi provocateur que d'habitude, la langue tirée :

« Tu te défends bien. On verra ce que ça donne la prochaine fois. »

« Si t'as un doute, on peut parier ? »

« J'ai pas de doute. Et toi, t'as déjà un pari à tenir. »


End file.
